


spiraling.

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Gen, Wilbur Soot Angst, again i have dyslexia ignore spelling mistakes, family dynamic in bold letters, i didnt proofred, nothing shippy, slow descent into madness, wilbur loses his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: wilbur's experienced betrayal before, and it isnt until fundy that it sets him so far beyond the edge.
Kudos: 38





	spiraling.

**Author's Note:**

> hello helo . second writing piece bc im bored and the ppl on twitter DEMANDED i gave them wilbur villain arc . so here u go i hurted writing this

L'manburg was once pretty, Wilbur remarked.   
It was once pretty, when, months ago, he started the little nation to poke fun at Dream, to bother him and his team and to shut down his god complex when he mentioned he was the most powerful of the server. It worked, sometimes. Of course there were wars, and of course L'manburg didnt win. Not all of them. Wilbur remembered this with a soft smile. He remembered the peaceful talking, the content building, the joking and the playing that one day, then the terror and grief the next. It switched faster than he could process back then, and even now he had troubke coming to terms with everything that happened. It felt like years ago, he was standing with his men, declaring his independence, smiling, laughing, teasing Dream for his not-so in character defeat. He poked fun at them, watching them go, turning to Tommy prodding him with his elbow sharply.   
He remembered the first betrayal. That same day, Eret took a selfish turn and lead them into a trap, leaving them helpless and cornered. Of course he did that, because of course Eret wanted chaos and to win. It was very clear that L'manburg wouldn't win that day. The most prominent memory of that grief-filled day was betrayal. Watching Eret leave with Dream, waiting, waiting, waiting for him to come back. Of course, he didn't. Why would he? Dream was winning, and thats where he wanted to be, with the winners. It boosted his ego, Wilbur assumes. And Wilbur was fine with that, perhaps. He shrugs it off and continues presidency, as though nothing happened. As though Eret were just a baby bird who fell out of the nest early and was left to fend himself from a hawk. Certainly it weighs more on his friends, who hold sollem glances in Wilbur's direction and tense up passing one of Eret's builds.   
While L'manburg had lost that day, they got independence. He never counted it as a loss.   
He remembered the second betrayal. This one hurt far more than Eret's could have. He stared at his son, the one he promised everything to, the one who stared at him back with worlds of wonder in his gaze, the one who stuck with him through thick and thin, who watched Eret leave with disgust, who tore down Wilbur's walls that were built to protect him, who burned their flag and who sided with the wrong person. Wilbur felt defeated. He felt sick. He felt emotioned that were unnamed, undiscovered, untouched. He wanted to protect his son. But how could he when he was on the other side of the fight? How could he protect his son from the evil if hes already with the evil?   
Wilbur remembers this with a hitched breath, a stab into his chest and a grief stronger than he could think of. He remembered his son's harsh words, telling the foul president Wilbur meant nothing to him. Tommy was there. Tommy saw Wilbur's distraught face, his torn emotion and the rage and grief and sorrow rippling through him that made his body tremble. Tommy saw it and Wilbur felt it, and every memory made it sting harder than the last. He never experienced this pain, but, oh how he hated it when he passed something that flung him harshly into a fond memory, his mood switching rapidly and his mind shifting faster than he could possibly keep up with. He lets it happen, he lets the memories stab him in his tender spots and claw at his heart 'till he's nothing. He knows that fighting it will make his mind fog, as if it hasnt already.  
Wilbur remembers this with a smile. Its not soft. It's sharp, and menacing, and horrible. He stares at Tommy, who stares back at him, whis positioned firmly in front of Tubbo, an arm outstretched across his chest and prohibiting his friend from coming closer. Wilbur thought for a moment he was looking at himself, until he realized his grief was just mirrored onto the younger. Wilbur couldn't find it in himself to care. Not entirely. He's felt too much now that hes numb, floating off the ground and gliding through the chilly air and waiting for his turn to destroy their lives. Tommy would get over it eventually. Because Wilbur did. He didn't know when he got over it, but instead of a prominent ache and a monster threatening to attack at any moment, it buzzed in the back of his head and it lingered there silently. That was good enough for Wilbur, he'd concluded at some point.


End file.
